Francesca's Isle of Dogs Apartment - London
Real estate ad: Millharbour, Isle Of Dogs, E14 Situated in the heart of the Docklands within one of the areas most striking modern developments, this is an inviting two bedroomed penthouse apartment which features high specification fixtures and fittings throughout, a stunning roof terrace with fabulous views out over the Millwall Dock and two secure, allocated, underground parking spaces. Arranged over the thirteenth and fourteenth floors (with porterage and lift) this sumptuous apartment offers a wealth of living space and comprises dual aspect reception room with doors leading out onto the roof terrace, fully fitted open-plan accommodation with granite worktops and a breakfast bar, a naturally light study with wall-to-wall integrated wood storage incorporating a pull down desk and doors out to the terrace, utility room housing top loader washing machine and tumble dryer, master bedroom with incredible en suite bathroom home to a double walk-in shower cubicle, limestone bath with integrated TV, a walk-in wardrobe and a private balcony, second attractive bedroom with curved glass section protruding out onto the Dock and an en suite shower room, guest cloakroom, roof terrace and secure parking. Millharbour is an idyllic setting which enjoys exceptionally close proximity to the elite shops, restaurants and bars of the Canary Wharf Complex and the fabulous restaurants and cinema of West India Dock while transport links include both Canary Wharf Underground Station (Jubilee Line, DLR) and South Quay station (DLR). Entered The property is entered via a communal entrance hall and stairs or lift to the fourteenth floor. Fourteenth floor Entrance Hall Floor-to-ceiling mirrors, fitted storage cupboard. Reception Room 36x23-6 Side aspect windows, rear aspect doors leading onto the terrace, intelligent mood lighting, integrated ceiling speakers, limestone floor. Study 18-6x9-6 Side aspect doors to terrace, wall-to-wall integrated wood storage and pull down desk, intelligent mood lighting, integrated ceiling speakers, limestone floor. Open-Plan Kitchen Twin bowl stainless steel sink, Smeg four ring electric hob and additional double hot plate with double size extractor hood over and double oven under, American style fridge/freezer, integrated drinks machine, integrated dishwasher, comprehensive range of wall mounted and low level storage units with smooth close doors, breakfast bar, granite work surface, intelligent mood lighting, integrated ceiling speakers, limestone floor. Utility Room 6-6x5-9 Top loader washing machine and tumble dryer, limestone floor. Guest Cloakroom 6x5-3 Contemporary wash hand basin, WC. Roof Terrace 36x16 (approx and at widest points) Views over Millwall Dock. Thirteenth floor Landing Master Bedroom 14-9x14 Rear aspect patio door to balcony, side aspect casement window, fitted shelving and integrated lighting to integrated wooden headboard, intelligent mood lighting, integrated ceiling speakers. En Suite Bathroom 16-6x8-6 Side aspect casement window, limestone bath with integrated TV, double walk-in shower cubicle with two seating areas and additional attachment. Walk-in Wardrobe 10-9x9 Range of integrated hanging and storage cupboards, casement window, intelligent mood lighting, integrated ceiling speakers. Balcony To the rear, with dock views. Second Bedroom 15x11 Curved glass area to the rear poking out onto the dock with 180 degree views, intelligent mood lighting, integrated ceiling speakers. En Suite Shower Room 8x5 (plus 7-6x5-6) Rear aspect casement window, shower cubicle with wall mounted shower and tiled splashbacks, wash hand basin, WC, tiled splashbacks, intelligent mood lighting, integrated ceiling speakers, limestone tiled floor. Additional features Off-Street Parking Two secure, underground and allocated spaces 1.png|Living room/stairs. 2.png|Living room. 3.png|Living room. 4.png|Dining room. 5.png|Dining room. 6.png|Study. 7.png|Study. 8.png|Kitchen/dining. 9.png|Kitchen. 10.png|Kitchen counters. 11.png|Balcony. 12.png|Balcony. 13.png|View from balcony. 14.png|View from balcony. 15.png|Stairway. 16.png|Master bedroom/weapons storage. 17.png|Bathroom (separate shower stall). 18.png|Bathtub close-up. 19.png|Primary bedroom. 20.png|Bedroom/telescope view. 21.png|View from bedroom. 22.png|Blueprint. Category:Plot Points Category:Places Category:Outside Xanadu Category:The London Mysteries